


【A3!／みすかず】牛奶糖

by Yuki_guo



Series: A3!／みすかず [5]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21545974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki_guo/pseuds/Yuki_guo
Summary: ＋與實際遊戲人物無關＋噗浪點文的tag：牛奶糖＋還沒交往，吧！（欸
Relationships: みすかず, 三一
Series: A3!／みすかず [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1480187
Kudos: 4





	【A3!／みすかず】牛奶糖

雖然不太明白，但三好一成告訴他，那種感覺名為「寂寞」。

＊

「那麼、我出門了～☆」  
「かず路上小心～」

斑鳩三角向去上課的三好一成揮了揮手，整個人坐在玄關上頭，方才勾起的嘴角逐漸放平，甚至有了下降的趨勢。  
整個宿舍仍然鬧哄哄的，廚房裡的臣和立花泉正在製作甜點，巧克力的甜膩香味流過門縫，竄進了他的鼻息之間。蛋糕的話，應該能夠切成三角形的吧。斑鳩三角這麼想著，忽視了內心莫名的空虛，走進與之對比熱鬧非凡的客廳。

臣遞來的巧克力蛋糕如他所想，是切片完美的三角形。叉子插進軟綿的蛋糕表面，斑鳩三角感受到自己的心好似也缺了一塊。原本只要能夠將三樣寶物湊齊便不再空虛的心，現在卻好像渴望著什麼，不知足的只想往前奔跑。

－－只要沿著眼前的路不停地走，能夠找到更美好的三角形嗎？

斑鳩三角歛下了眼簾，過長的劉海稍微掩住蜜橙色的雙瞳。他莫名紅了耳根，就因為在那時候想起的，不只是屋頂微風吹過髮梢的涼爽，還有三好一成被餘暉照得通紅的側臉。

＊

下午的宿舍沒什麼人。  
微風吹過樹葉發出的沙沙聲，小鳥在外頭討論要去哪玩、小貓呼嚕呼嚕地準備睡個午覺，斑鳩三角身著尺寸過大的白色短袖，看著窗外的日光半照進沒有開燈的室內，一格格地映照在木質地板，以及自己單薄的身子，彷彿發光了起來。

享受這樣平凡的日常，他原本煩躁的心情莫名平靜下來了。

以烘焙紙摺出一個個方型紙盒，他邊哼著三好一成最近經常聽的那首流行情歌，一邊將鮮奶油、牛奶、砂糖和蜂蜜都拿到桌上，秤出正確的份量後放在流理臺旁。  
材料是他問過臣，確認可以使用的。大火在鍋底旺盛燒著，以木鏟輕輕晃動冒著泡的液體，甜味讓空氣變得濃稠，帶著能讓人嘴角揚起的幸福。他彎腰確認火侯轉小，邊畫著大大小小的三角狀攪拌著、邊確認步驟無誤。  
濃稠的糖液是好看的焦糖色，攪拌的速度該加快了。斑鳩三角拿起一旁的髮圈，快速的把沒有整理的水藍色髮絲抓成一把，隨意紮成了雜亂的小馬尾。  
鍋底沒有焦黑的痕跡，他鬆了一口氣。小心注意著不要讓滾燙的糖漿濺出來，邊把印象中的歌曲都哼了一遍。本來讓糖漿直到完好的狀態就要至少半小時以上，但只要想著他等待著的人會露出什麼樣的表情，便好像也沒有那麼漫長了。

熱得冒煙的糖漿緩慢堆疊進方才摺好的紙盒中，他敲了幾下鐵盤，比預期過大的聲音嚇跑了幾隻在窗邊看他很久的麻雀，斑鳩三角小聲地說著抱歉，雙眼沒有離開過手裡熱騰騰的糖塊。他用沾了水的湯匙抹了抹表面，正好聽見大門打開的聲音。

「什麼什麼，廚房傳來好香的味道～」

斑鳩三角快速把近乎完成的甜點放進冷藏庫，關上冰箱門轉身的瞬間對上了三好一成閃爍著好奇的翠綠色雙眸。他笑彎了眼，給湊近過來的三好一成一個擁抱。

「今天的すみー超級熱情pico！」

三好一成同樣緊抱了對方，像是已經很熟悉這類的肢體接觸，邊順手打開了手機鏡頭拍了照片，邊問了他正在做什麼。

「嗯......還不能告訴かず～」

斑鳩三角猶豫了一下，選擇先行保密。對方欸了好大一聲，半開玩笑的抱怨著，邊伸手拆下他的髮圈，把亂糟糟的頭髮整理好再綁起來。

「好想知道～一成三好絕對不會把すみ的秘密講出去的喔！」

他銀鈴般的笑聲就在耳後，斑鳩三角的內心也像三好一成正順著他頭髮的動作一樣，輕易的被對方給梳理整齊。他轉身再度抱上了對方的身子，而三好一成溫熱的手心就隔著薄薄的衣料貼在他的背上，他幾乎能夠聽到自己的心跳聲正大聲喧囂著。

明天再把牛奶糖切成一塊塊三角形吧，跟かず一起。

**Author's Note:**

> 早午晚安，這裡是細胞！  
> 三一～～～～～～～(*ˇωˇ*人)  
> 還沒交往但是有點雙向暗戀的感覺，雖然似乎完全沒寫出來xDD  
> 感謝瑞可的tag，第一時間想到了自製的過程，想要寫出那種日常感，還有他們平常就很甜的互動，不知道有沒有成功傳達QQ！  
> 謝謝看到這邊&喜歡的大家！><


End file.
